Tonight
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ken x Ran, Brad x Omi x Yohji, Farfarello x Nagi x Schuldig - A simple title for a simple summer day enjoyed by all, ‘Tonight’ tells of the doings of Schwarz and Weiß as they go through the normality of their life... As normal as they can get,


Tonight

居の夜

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, and mindless Takatori bashing from both Schwarz and Weiß. Hey, whatever makes Ran happy, man! Oh, and a few curses too. I'm sorry! I know I usually write 'clean' fictions, but… ^^; I… yeah. I'm like that.

Plot Cockroach: Fwees! I'm taking a break and refusing to do that god damned database project! July 4th's near and I don't need to be inputting any stupid records, creating any queries, reports and what sad excrement! I don't have to write any programs either because I won't! Grr! … Okay, so I do but who cares? I have to wish the best to Ran! Best of wishes, Ayan! *Hughugs*

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Brad x Omi x Yohji, Schuldig x Nagi x Farfarello (There, I didn't leave anybody out! ^__^)

Note: The characters look like that from the manga.

_________________

"Screw this!"

Another typo. And in a primary key as well. Prompting an error message. The Bombay does _not_ make any mistake when it comes to –ugh- inputting data. What the heck? It's below Weiß dignity! Argh! This was driving him crazy! He didn't mind the few arched brows of his teammates. Omi had a right to feel frustrated sometimes as well, wasn't he?

"Something driving you bonkers, bishounen?"

For one of the few times in his life, Omi glared at the brunet stretched out on the couch. It was also partly Yohji's fault that he couldn't concentrate. No, he wasn't pointing any fingers… just… well… You know. Yohji's Yohji. Combined with the breathtaking awe-inspiring powers of Oracle's, it was enough to make Omi's life a misery.

…Not that he wasn't attracted in any way. Omi was just, you know, professional.

These two men may be hot, but it wasn't something Omi was going to risk for his own whims. Besides, they were handy this was, always hoping for an answer. Omi could twist them round his finger, and he knew it. It was a good chance; a boy should at least be ebbil once in his life.

Heh, heh.

His frown melted into a mellow smile even as the thought flashed past his mind. Ah, the sweet smell of summer. A warm afternoon on the fourth of July, a public holiday, could only mean one thing –

"Greetings, Bombay."

"Hello, Oracle-kun!"

Yohji had already jumped up from the couch and rushed out, muttering curses under his breath. In a trice he had made it to where the American was currently standing. Yohji narrowed his emerald eyes menacingly. "This is my turf, Schwarz. Get. Lost."

"My, my, aren't we sounding rather Abyssinian today, Balinese?"

"Don't talk rots with me, scum," Yohji pulled his wire out, ready. "I'll –"

"Oracle-kun! Yohji-kun!" they turned round to face the desperate plea. Omi stared helplessly at them. "A little help here? Ken-kun and Aya-kun are out, and we have to move these heavy stuff to the back…"

"With pleasure," Oracle brushed past Yohji to help his love-interest. Said boy smiled back brightly in gratitude. Yohji scowled.

"Bastard."

"Ah, well, tame words indeed, Balinese," Oracle sneered as he and Omi got busy, with Yohji at their aid. As the boy's back was turned, Yohji stuck his tongue out at the American.

"Well, at least he called my _name_ first. Ha, ha! In your face, Schwarz!"

Oracle's face visibly darkened.

___________________

"Hey, Aya!" Ken spoke up as he was sipping his third cup of coffee. "Don't you think it's dangerous to leave Omi and Yohji behind with that Schwarz guy?"

"Omi will handle them. They literally threw themselves at his feet," Aya smiled faintly. "You saw it for yourself that once, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I sure did," Ken laughed. It was hard to imagine, two grown up and mature men going at each other like matadors with no bull. Schwarz and Weiß had both enjoyed the show, and besides, both of them had given Takatori a bashing of his life to prove that they could achieve the impossible for Omi, if he just stated it. Going against your future president isn't so simple, after all.

"Best mother's day present I've ever had," Aya rolled his eyes expressively.

"Hot damn."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're beautiful when you roll them," Ken said. "Do it again!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Aya rolled his eyes. Ken grinned and laughed heartily.

"Thanks, Ayan!"

"Don't call me that in public," the redhead blushed. "People could get ideas."

"And good ones too. Mwarr…" Ken flashed him a predatory grin. Aya blushed harder.

"Ken…!"

"What?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do that what?"

"Don't do that. Please?"

The brunet settled back, sipping his coffee and eyeing Aya voraciously. That itself was enough to drive the redhead off the edge. Really, sometimes Ken could act really Yohji. If only he knew.

"Ken… you… I… don't know how to say this…"

"What…?" Ken pricked his ears up intently. This was it! This was the moment! Aya was going to proclaim his love to him! It was now or never! Oh!! He'd waited so long for this!

"You've got a moustache." Aya wiped it off with his thumb.

Ken tumbled over. "WHAT??"

"…Ken, let's go. They're staring at us already." With that, Aya dragged a bewildered Ken out of the shop and to another, an ice cream shop. "Do you like strawberry ice cream?"

"Sounds vaguely Bad Luck to me."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Aya raised an elegant brow.

They made their way into the sunny little shop, taking a seat by the glass window. The sun shone through beautifully, against Aya's red hair, causing it to come aflame. Now that, Ken thought was beautiful.

They made their orders, a large strawberry sundae. Two on a sundae… it was heaven. The brunet never thought it possible, but… Ken, Aya, those two names sounded good together.

Presently a group of youths passed by. One glance at the two young men seated by the window chatting was enough to prompt them to enter the shop and make their way to Ken and Aya. One tall youth placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Well, hello there, beautiful."

"Hello yourself, cheerful," Aya's tone was dry. But the youth wasn't deterred the least.

"Ah, ah, a lovely voice to go with a lovely face…" he purred as he tugged at the redhead's earring. Ken felt his knuckles grow white as the clenched and unclenched them, cracking them at the same time. These punks! How dare they ruin his date with Aya! Sensing his anger, another youth put an arm round his shoulder.

"What are you so mad about? Chill man," he snickered. "You're pretty too…"

"THAT'S IT! I'm gonna give you little punks such a beating up if that's the last thing I do! Why I oughtta…" Ken felt Aya's hand on his arm; he knew it was Aya's – it was cool and firm, yet gentle at the same time.

"I'll handle this." He gave the gang a _look_.

The group of youths inched backwards and made it to the door. "I err, forgot… that you weren't our blind dates. Ah, ha, ha, ha… They're neither a redhead nor a brunet. Yeah, they're blonds." As they departed, Ken whistled.

"I've gotta learn that someday."

__________________

"Whew! That was tough, wasn't it, Yohji-kun? Or—ah, Crawford-kun?"

Both Yohji and Crawford forced smiles at him. Anything to make the brunet happy! Omi smiled back angelically as he brought the last box up, and then pausing to stare at the high shelf. "This is the last box… I need a chair."

Yohji took the opportunity to beat his rival. "Here, bishounen! I'll do it!"

Crawford glared at Yohji. But his luck was to come by. Aha! This was an appropriate time to be conversing intelligently with Omi! Not to mention sweep him off his feet at the same time! "So, Omi… C's a beautiful language. I hear you're currently writing a program. Finished your modules?"

"Yes," the brunet beamed at him. Crawford smirked. Ah, but the lovely sunshine.

"I'll bet it's 100% free of errors, as you are nature's work of art – just… perfect."

Omi turned red and Yohji turned green. At that moment, time stood still as both older men stared each other down. Omi looked from Yohji to Crawford, then back again, sighing inwardly. This was getting ridiculous! "Um, Yohji-kun… the box… it's already up. How about stopping right now and getting some tea?"

"Very well," Crawford relented.

"You make the best teas, Omi."

_Mwaha! Take that, Schwarz jerk!_

The American clenched his fists, his glasses oddly glinting in the light. Omi merely rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. He needed time off to think. He didn't need those two to complicate his already-complicated life further. It was more than enough to be loved by a man, but two?

So what if he was gay? Why should fate be any crueler and make him pick?

Who on earth would he choose?

Omi didn't want to think about it. He… wanted to be free of thought, at least just once. Just for today… he'd like them to get along, at least today. Tonight. He didn't mind when… he just wanted some peace. And he wanted to stop being professional, if only for a moment. Omi wanted a lot of things in life.

He wanted a normal life, full of cheer.

Omi glanced back towards the hall, where Yohji and Crawford had gotten into another debate on drugs, society, today's women and children, and unforgivable crimes. Currently, what dramatic action they would take to punished whomever who would hurt their favorite bishounen. Omi couldn't resist the urge to smile.

…Well, as normal as it could get anyway.

__________________

"Hey, Nagi?"

The Asian boy paused to look up from his work. Schuldig sighed. "You work too hard, mein lieber. Isn't there anything we can do to make you relax? It's the 4th of July today! It's Sunday! It's a holiday!"

"The fourth of July isn't celebrated in Japan," Nagi replied dryly.

"But Sundays are," Farfarello appeared from the hallway. "They make Takatori cry because he can't get any work done to get him extra income."

"I guess…" Nagi shrugged, smiling slightly. "Work can go to hollë for all I care, huh?"

"Damn right, mein chibi!" Schuldig was proud of Nagi's progress in German. "And when you're here with us we can all be in himmel watching Nittle Grasper CDs! Get the records, Farfie!"

The Irishman cackled evilly. "Watching Nittle Grasper and having fun on Sundays hurts Takatori's feelings! Take that, Reiji!"

For the first time in months, Nagi laughed. He felt at ease with them, psychotic as they may be. They were… his reason to stay sane and live. He had more to thank them for… they were willing to share. If Linus had a security blanket, he had security bodyguards.

"Stabbing Takatori voodoo dolls hurt his feelings too," Farfarello reappeared with both the CDs and an ugly voodoo doll resembling Takatori. "Let's stab him with sporks!"

"Chopsticks!"

"Dildos!"

Nagi and Farfarello stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing…"

Schuldig pouted. At that, the other two burst into laughter.

____________________

They were on a grassy hill.

Looking up at the first few stars, burning in the twilight sky.

"Ken…?"

"Hmm?"

"I…" Aya looked away. "Never mind."

"No, no," Ken sat up. "I want to hear you speak. You hardly do that! It's not fair! No man should be deprived of hearing your voice! That's just too cruel!"

Aya laughed. He couldn't help it. Ken made him feel… alive. At home. Like he belonged. Whereas he should have died so many years ago… he didn't truly feel like he was meant to be amongst the living. And yet, he did, when he was with Ken. Weiß had their own histories, their own pasts and secrets… all of them dead. But with Ken, Ken was a living, breathing dream that had come true for him.

How could he refuse?

"I… Ken, I think… I think I –"

_Bang!_

Ken and Aya jumped simultaneously, startled out of their wits. They braced themselves for an attack, before they realized that that hadn't been a gunshot. A rain of green fire fell upon the horizon, followed by blue and then red, orange and yellow. Tearing their eyes away from the skyline, Ken and Aya smiled at each other.

At the other side of town, fireworks lighted the skies as well. Six other pairs of eyes observed them silently.

No words were needed to express their deepest feelings. All was needed was a peaceful night on the fourth of July, in the very heart of summer.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: Wow, I did this a day in advance! I wish Aya-kun the best, and also everyone else. Freedom from the strife in life, I wish for that, and guess what, I finished my assignments at the moment! My programs run beautifully and I've never been happier in my life! So I wish everyone the best again! Have a good time!


End file.
